<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Through Smoke by AlexanderPeterson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375862">Kiss Through Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson'>AlexanderPeterson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessing Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Rating May Change, Recreational Drug Use, Tags May Change, rated for language and drug use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Elias Bouchard is in love with his best friend.<br/>In which, Elias Bouchard is surprised by a kiss.<br/>In which, Allan Schrieber tells Elias Bouchard that he loves him too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Allan Schrieber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Through Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Re: Change of tags/rating : I might add a second chapter on to this that would be NSFW, but I'm not sure yet. As of right now, it's complete and will be marked as such, but keep an eye out.</p>
<p>Anyway. 193 left me with A Lot of Feelings and I needed something happy. (cut to: me looking nervously at a dozen other fix-it-fic WIPs)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elias taps his fingers against the rim of a flimsy paper cup half full of tea that’s long since gone cold. Black. Cheap and bitter and unsatisfying. But he supposes it’s the best he can hope for in the university library while he waits for Allan to finish working on… What had he said he was working on? He can’t remember. Oh well. He’s sure Allan will tell him again later. He smiles- just a little. He knows Allan will ramble about his work later when they’re both too stoned to move. When Elias has his head in his lap and he’s staring up at him with something close to adoration. No. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> adoration. There’s no way he can deny that. Even sober, if someone were to ask him how he felt about Allan Schrieber, he wouldn’t be able to lie- wouldn’t be able to hide the fact that he loved him more than anything. And somehow that scares him more than a little. He’s never cared much for the company of other people- something he blames </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his father- and somehow, admitting that he’s so hopelessly and completely devoted to his best- and, infact, only- friend brings a terror too deep for him to put a name to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elias?” He snaps up, eyes wide, when Allan snaps his fingers in front of his face. “You alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been talking to you for five minutes.” Allan laughs. But it’s not a cruel sound. It’s something soft and fond. A sound that makes the hairs on the back of Elias’ neck stand up and sends a shiver down his spine. A sound that makes him smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I- Just tired I guess.” He laughs a little himself and Allan rolls his eyes with a shake of his head as he finishes packing his books into his bag- the ones that will fit at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” He teases, knocking his elbow against Elias’ shoulder as he passes. “C’mon. Let’s go home.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For the first time in years, that’s a nice thought. A nice </span>
  <em>
    <span>word</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Has been since he moved in with Allan. He goes to down the last dregs of his tea and Allan makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, the beginnings of the word “</span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>” slipping out before he gives an exaggerated retch as Elias tips it back without breaking eye-contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He grins, even though the taste nearly makes him gag as well, and Allan shoves him good-naturedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re disgusting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm. Didn’t know you had such discerning tastes Mr. Schrieber.” Elias tosses the paper cup into a bin as he passes, earning himself a disdainful sniff and scowl from a woman sitting at a nearby table that he pointedly ignores. “Anyway. It would have made a hell of a mess so.” He shrugs, buttoning his coat against the late autumn chill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could have dumped it out in the grass.” Allan’s still looking at him with his lip curled back in mild disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah.” At that, Allan bumps into his shoulder again, and Elias stumbles over-dramatically, doing his best not to actually slip on the wet pavement. “Will ya make me some when we get home? Tea, I mean. Your’s is always better than mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We literally use the same tin.” Allan laughs, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but it always comes out better when you make it.” Elias smiles over at him. It’s not a lie. Not really. Sure it </span>
  <em>
    <span>tastes</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same- of course it would, they’ve only got the one tin in the cupboard at home, and he makes his own plenty- but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> different when Allan makes it. Like he makes it with care, and that care makes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>smoother</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow. More comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah alright then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elias doesn’t notice that Allan’s fingers have woven themselves between his own until he goes to reach into his pocket for his key when they walk up the front steps to their house. It’s small- but more than most students would be able to afford. The one gift his father had given him. He feels his cheeks going red, but he’s not entirely sure if it’s from giddiness and perhaps a touch of embarrassment, or just the cold wind biting at him. He’ll blame it on the cold for now, but he knows that he’ll be thinking of this feeling for days. If Allan notices, he doesn’t say anything, and Elias just fumbles to unlock the door and hurries in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are a lot of things that Elias is sure Allan notices but doesn’t say anything about. He’s sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad</span>
  </em>
  <span> he doesn’t say anything. Sure they’re close friends, and Elias is almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s all they’ll ever be, but he doesn’t think he would handle being rejected very well. Not if it was Allan rejecting him. But for now, he’s content. Content with just watching him move around in a kitchen that somehow feels too big and too small for the both of them at the same time while he sits on the counter, rolling a joint over the tray carefully balanced on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna drop that one of these days.” Allan warns over his shoulder as he closes the refrigerator with his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah.” Elias waves him off and lights up, holding the joint between his teeth as he starts to roll another for later. Though, he does pull the tray back just a touch so that it’s resting more evenly on his thighs rather than letting it wobble precariously on his knees- while Allan has his back turned, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well when you do, don’t come crying to me because you have to sweep up your stash.” Allan teases. He leans in and reaches up to take the joint right out from between his lips- and Elias holds his breath, sucking in his hit and letting it sit heavy in his lungs. He’s close. So close that Elias knows he’d be able to smell his cologne if he was breathing. He pretends not to notice the way Allan’s eyes flick down for just a fraction of a second- or the way his tongue darts out to wet his lips- and just keeps holding his breath. Until, of course, Allan leans in even </span>
  <em>
    <span>closer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elias opens his mouth just a little to speak. He’s not sure what he’s going to say, not sure if he’s going to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> or if he’s just going to blow smoke in Allan’s face and tell him to fuck off and wait his turn- but he doesn’t get the chance to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>either</span>
  </em>
  <span> of those things before Allan’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him and he lets out the breath he’s been holding with a sigh, letting the smoke that’s been burning in his lungs out between them as he closes his eyes. He hears Allan inhale slowly and feels him move the tray off of his lap before he feels his hand on his cheek and just the barest hint of his tongue brushing his bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell-” He gasps, utterly breathless when Allan starts to pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry! Oh hell Elias I’m-” Elias doesn’t give him a chance to finish the thought, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his hair and hold him in place to kiss him again. This kiss is deeper, and Elias thanks his lucky stars when he feels Allan’s lips part under his. Allan keeps one hand on his cheek, the other resting on his knee and pushing his legs apart so he can slot himself between his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Al-” He starts, but he’s cut off by the kettle whistling on the stove and Allan cursing through his teeth as he jumps back to grab it- leaving Elias sat on the counter breathless, his head spinning. Though, he’s not sure if it’s from the high or from the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. That was- I shouldn’t have-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What on </span>
  <em>
    <span>earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you apologizing for?” Elias laughs a little, giddy and buzzing with a sort of manic energy he hasn’t really felt before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should have asked first.” Allan mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. But I’m not mad about it. Sort of glad you didn’t, actually. Don’t think I would have had the nerve to say yes.” Elias doesn’t move from his spot on the counter, doesn’t notice his hands twisting together nervously in his lap until Allan takes them in one of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be nervous.” He smiles, and Elias’ heart skips a beat. “So. Is this… What is this, Elias? What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, right now, we’re friends who’ve just kissed. I’m happy to be more than that if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for fucksake Al. Do I need to kiss you again? Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want that! I’ve been pining after you for years mate. Or haven’t you noticed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I hadn’t.” This time when Allan leans in, Elias is ready for it, and he meets him halfway. He laughs a little when their noses bump together, but sighs and reaches up to hold Allan in place by the back of his neck when their lips meet again. “I love you.” If Elias hadn’t been able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the words whispered against his lips, he might have missed them. He smiles and lets out a shaky little laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!</p>
<p>As always- comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated.</p>
<p>Much Love,<br/>Alex</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>